My Guardian, My Other Half
by JackFrostVampyre594
Summary: Jack Frost has always believed that he was alone. Until he meets Alessa, a girl with a dark secret. Love blossoms between the two, and Jack finally feels complete. But trouble brews for the young couple, and Jack must save Alessa from the ultimate darkness.
1. Prologue: Alone

"Everything you wanted to know is right here." He was taunting me, playing his sick; twisted games. Desperately, I followed the shadow, falling deeper and deeper into this maze of nightmares. My worst fears seemed to melt out of the shadows, and walk closer and closer to me, laughing sinisterly.

My breathing was heavy, uneven, uneasy. Fear replaced my ice-cold blood.

"Why did this happen to you? Why are you like this?"

"Stop it!" I demanded, searching around for the cause of my pain.

The voice chuckled, dark and menacing. "No, Jack. The fun has just begun."

"Get out of my head!" I demanded, shooting streams of ice and frost from my staff. They became plastered on the walls.

"Nobody believes in you. They never cared for you. She never loved you."

"Shut up!" I howled to the darkness. The cry was loud, enraged, almost crazed. It scared me to find it coming out of my mouth.

"Jack...you're alone." That was the final statement I heard from the voice, before darkness enveloped me.

"I love you, snowflake," I whispered, under my breath, praying that she heard the statement.


	2. Chapter 1: Unseen

My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so...but that was all he ever told me.

Blinking as moonlight shone in my face, I opened my eyes, and felt two strong, yet gentle hands, pull me out of the ice. Gasping for breath, I opened my eyes completely.

_'Your name is Jack Frost,'_ a voice said to me. I looked upward, at the large, full, bright moon. After a moment, my fears melted, it was as if the moon was gazing down at me, protecting me, and chasing away all nightmares and darkness from me.

I was placed softly on the ice, which miraculously reformed under my feet. Looking down at my hands, I; then, gazed at the moon again. It didn't say anything, and for some reason, I felt as if there was nobody there.

Letting the subject drop, I began to slide around on the ice. I came across a hooked branch. Intrigued, I touched it with my right foot, and it glowed a soft, ice blue color. I smirked; and bent down to examine it. I slipped, and fell on my side.

Catching myself with my left hand, the staff fell, and the tip of it struck the ice, causing a beautiful frost pattern to creep and crawl over the ice.

I regained my balance, and then laughed softly. Taking my newly-possessed staff, I decided to see what all it could do.

I played with it for what seemed like eternity, causing frost to appear on trees, and even continuing the frost pattern on the lake.

The night seemed perfect. I was free to explore and have fun, with no one to stop me, no one to nag me about being more responsible.

A pair of hands scooped me up into the air.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, and then felt relief flood me, as the hands were merely holding me upward, around my waist, allowing me to inspect my design. I smiled, and then the hands let me go. A younger boy's laugh momentarily entered my head; before I fell through the sky, exclaiming in pain as I hit tree branches.

I laughed, and then got in a crouched position.

"Kiddo," I whispered as the wind blew past me. The laugh entered my head once more.

I grinned. At least I had one friend.

After a second, I called out, "Hey, Wind!"

The wind stopped blowing. Looking close, I could see the faint outline of a young boy in the air. It was smaller than me.

"Could you give me a hand getting over there?" I inquired, and pointed toward a small village in the distance.

Wind was happy to help me, and unsteadily carried me through the sky. He dropped me at the outskirts of the town, and I regained my balance after a moment.

Dusting some snow off my cloak, I laughed; and began to converse with the people in the small courtyard.

"Good evening, ma'am," I greeted a lady, and was confused to find that she didn't even glance in my direction, "Ma'am?"

A boy came running in my direction, chasing his dog.

"Oh, hey. Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am?" I asked, bending down to further accommodate the boy's short height.

Something I never would've expected happened.

The boy walked straight through me!

I exclaimed in both, fear and surprise, and then shakily arose to my feet, looking around with a fearful, unnerved expression. I looked around, as people walked through me, completely unaware of my existence.

"Hello!" I called out to people, hoping they'd hear me.

My name is Jack Frost...and I am unseen.


End file.
